Pεqυεño Pяσвlεмα
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ·SasuNaru· Por eso Naruto, nunca le digas a Sasuke que tiene 'un pequeño problema' cuando él esté excitado, aunque las consecuencias te puedan agradar demasiado. ·Un pequeño y largo drabble·


**·T**ítulo: 'Pequeño Problema'.  
·**A**utor: Kuroko du Lioncourt.  
**·P**airing: Sasuke/Naruto.  
·**A**dvertencias: ¡SasuNaru!  
**·P**alabras: 812 xD.  
·**D**isclaimer: Naruto le a Masashi Kishimoto. (Oh, eso de 'pertenecer' suena a algo más, juju).

_**#**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**U**na de las cosas que más le gustaba a Naruto era estar con Sasuke, aunque lo negara tajantemente. Por ejemplo, cuando era de mañana y Sasuke todavía no despertaba, Naruto lo contemplaba, admirando la tranquilidad del rostro del Uchiha, haciendo que una sonrisa boba se instalara en su cara. Pero cuando Sasuke se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, lo único que el moreno hacía era sonreír de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que Naruto decía atropelladamente que _no_ lo había estado observando.

Otra de las cosas que a Naruto le gustaba de Sasuke era su forma de comer. A la hora del almuerzo, el mayor tomaba los palillos de las parte superior, dirigía la comida a su boca hasta apresarla completamente, sin dejar rastro en sus labios. Masticaba tranquilo, de forma aburrida, hasta que —esta es la parte favorita de Naruto— tragaba lo ingerido, haciendo que se pudiera ver cuando el alimento bajaba por su esófago. Naruto lo contemplaba, queriendo lamer aquel cuello blanco. Y como siempre, Sasuke se daba cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado, ganándose nuevamente las explicaciones nada convincentes de Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke se sacaba la polera, lo hacía de forma rápida, con un solo movimiento de los brazos, ante la contemplativa mirada de Naruto, quien lo observaba, nuevamente, con una sonrisa boba en su cara. Viendo cada acción que ejecutaba el Uchiha —como cuando levantaba sus brazos para ponerse la nueva polera o cuando se arreglaba su cabello—, Naruto no podía dejar de imaginarse a él recorriendo la blanca piel de su novio, mientras besaba su cuello y le sacaba la ropa.

Sin embargo, lo que le gustaba a Naruto por sobre todas las cosas, eran aquellos labios en cualquier momento. Cuando Sasuke hablaba, comía, insultaba, sonreía, enojaba, besaba, o sentía y hacía cualquier cosa, Naruto disfrutaba del movimiento de los labios del Uchiha. Sobre todo cuando lo besaba, hacía que a Naruto le dieran ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que Sasuke le pertenecía a él, y que ninguna de aquellas mujeres podrían en sus vidas hacer algo para remediarlo.

Pero había veces en que Naruto sentía miedo por las reacciones de Sasuke. No es que el hombre fuera agresivo, todo lo contrario. No obstante, había veces que el Uchiha actuaba impulsivamente, tal como Naruto lo hacía, ante la mirada desconcertada de los testigos que podían presenciar aquellos ataques.

La última vez que Sasuke actuó así, Naruto no se lamentó en ningún momento.

En una fría noche de invierno, ellos estaban sentados muy juntos en el sofá, con una manta encima de ellos mientras veían '_The Notebook_'. Sasuke miraba aburrido la película, lamentándose silenciosamente de no tener más diversión en la casa. Pasó una mano por su frente, frotándola de manera rápida.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? —rompió el silencio Naruto de repente—. Esta película me ha dado una idea.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja contrariado, casi diciendo que una estúpida película como esa no podía darle ideas a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto. El rubio, sin embargo, sonrió de forma seductora, atrayendo a Sasuke hacia él, besándole con fiereza.

Correspondiéndole la acción, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mientras que Naruto lo acostaba suavemente en el sofá. La manta quedó tirada a un lado del suelo, mientras que la temperatura parecía subir en la habitación.

El rubio pudo sentir la excitación de Sasuke, de hecho, Naruto también lo estaba. Pero al momento de estar besando el cuello del mayor, percibió el olor de algo quemándose.

Alarmado, paró toda acción, incorporándose velozmente para ir a la cocina. Una mano lo sujetó del brazo, para después darle la vuelta bruscamente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —exigió Sasuke, malhumorado. ¡Estaba excitado, por Dios!.

—A la cocina, porque supongo que no deseas morir intoxicado por monóxido de carbono.

—No, tú te quedas aquí…

—¡Sasuke, después arreglo tu _pequeño_ problema, pero ahora estoy salvando nuestras vidas! —se soltó del agarre. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando dos brazos lo empujaron contra la pared, haciendo que Naruto soltara un quejido de dolor.

El tic de la ceja de Sasuke hubiera sido muy gracioso si no fuera porque estaba enojado de verdad.

—¿_Pequeño_ problema? ¿Quieres ver lo que puede hacer tu _pequeño _problema? —dijo de forma maníaca. Naruto tragó saliva, y sólo pudo soltar un pequeño "Yo no…" cuando Sasuke lo arrastró escalera arriba, hasta su habitación, para después tirarlo encima de la cama y sacarle la ropa rudamente.

·

Al otro día, Naruto rió bajito mientras observaba dormir a Sasuke. Reía porque el moreno no se había dado cuenta que le había dicho que _su pequeño problema_ le pertenecía. Y, además, el problema no era tan pequeño.

Se levantó con dificultad, notando un pequeño dolor punzante en su trasero.

—Maldito bastardo… —susurró enojado, pero no pudo más que sentirse feliz al estar al lado de la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

_Fin._

_**#  
**_

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha sido eso?. Se suponía que yo debería estar escribiendo otra cosa en vez de esto xD. No me ha salido como quería, de hecho, me salió muy largo. Tenía pensado que esto fuera un drabble de unas trescientas palabras y no ochocientas doce. Tudo mal._

_¡Wah! Ahora viene lo que siempre me pasa al momento de escribir, ¡no me salió bien!. Aun tengo que llegar a un nivel superior de escritura, ya que este no me me atrae xD._

_¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Críticas? Todo eso será muy bien recibido, con las teclas bien abiertas xD._

_¡Hasta la próxima!._

_PD: lo que más me sorprende es que este fic ha sido el primer SasuNaru decente que publico. No cuenta mi otro fic 'Lamentos', porque eso fue un bodrio zurriburriento._


End file.
